Lasoun
Último Fracaso de Lasoun, also known as Unutilized Republic of Lasoun or simply Lasoun, is an extremely poor country that is under the hands of Mr. Kras Lasoun, now in deep debt. The nation has NO law at all, thus, penguins usually do whatever they want. They hope to be part of MAI after MAI-Lasoun Merger has been completed. It has recently made a huge milestone by getting into the quarter-finals of the UGFA World Cup 2010, thus, football is currently in the rage. The government hope they could further promote the sport. History Communication Penguins usually write mail to each other and send it via the Lasoun Mail Service, controlled by the 'said' government. The mail service is quite small, and mail would take around three days to be sent to its recipient. Therefore, penguins created their own mail service within their neighborhood, speeding up the process and causing the Lasoun Mail Service to lose money. There is only one phone operator, known as LTCS (Lasoun Tele Communication Service), and due to their poor economy, their calling code is 721982423. So, if you're planning on calling a friend in Lasoun, you have to dial 721-982-423-100-205-8382-99-89. Due to this, there are very few penguins with phones. Many illegal 'phone' operators, such as the Lasoun 'Call Fast and Easy' Service, hack into sattelite networks and help deliver messages. As there are no laws, they are not considered illegal. Computers are not so abundunt in Lasoun. They use the USA's internet service, so they would not have to use their own reserves to do so. Transportation The main transportation are buses. The two bus operators founded and nationalized by the government includes Lasoun Transit Bus Service (LBTS) and the National Bus Tram Service (NBTS). Many illegal bus operators, such as the Lasoun Bus Transit, National Bus Union, Bus and Bus Inc, Train Carry Penguin's Butt Bus and the Lasoun Excellent Boring Buses are found nationwide, providing the abundance of such transportation. There are no train railways nor taxis in Lasoun. There are no airlines in Lasoun, either. Boats usually transport penguins in and out of the island. Education Education is very poor in Lasoun. The only fully established school is Lasoun National Education Settlement (LNES), which most students go to as of June 2010. Other students would usually travel to overseas for international study. Lasoun's education system is copied directly from that of MAI, including types of examinations. Textbooks and workbooks are pirated copies of those sold in MAI, too. Trade and Development (Economy and Resources) Lasoun depends mainly off timber and rice. Timber is abundant throughout the country, and more than 200 trees are cut down each year. No one dares to protest against the movement, probably because their life depends on it. On the other hand, rice grains are found in north-eastern areas of the country, and they are exported mainly to MAI and the Sub-Antarctic islands. There is no stock market in Lasoun, and the only established brand is 'Lasoun Rice', which earns up to 500 LS each year. Lasoun still has a steady income thanks to its low population, thus, monthly family income is 50 LS. Currency The official currency is LS. It is unknown how much LS is equivalent to 1 coin. 1LS could buy 10 pins. 2LS could buy you a cup of coffee. Utility bills would probably be up to around 40LS at most. LS are in the shape or silver square steel coins, with a tree printed on the front at all times along with the value encoded on the bottom. There are 1LS, 5LS, 10LS and 20LS coins available. 1LS coins would have a small rice grain printed on the back. 5LS coins would have five rice grains printed on the back. 10LS coins would have TEN rice grains printed on the back. 20LS coins would have another tree printed on the back. See also * MAI Category:Rooms Category:Countries